


Встреть свою судьбу

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Я слишком крепкий орешек, не по твоим зубкам, дорогой. Но здесь есть и другие сильные духи. Могила Джема Карстэйрса вон в той стороне, - Магнус указал юго-восточное направление, откуда и пришел Алек.- С чего ты взял, что будешь мне не по зубам? – спросил он.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 13





	Встреть свою судьбу

***

— Алек, это опасно! Ты ведёшь себя глупо! — причитал Макс, следуя за братом. — Это же запретное кладбище тёмных духов! Здесь встречаются демоны.

— Что поделать, когда хоронили того, кто мне нужен, то решили закопать его именно тут.

Макс завыл, беспомощно потрясая руками. Его брат — самая упрямая сволочь на планете.

— Если ты так боишься идти, то просто возвращайся. Иззи же осталась дома.

— А если с тобой что-нибудь случится? — возразил Макс. — Кто-то должен быть рядом, чтобы прикрыть тебе спину.

— Или бежать со мной наперегонки подальше отсюда, — улыбнулся Алек. — Будем откровенны, ни у тебя, ни у меня нет с собой духа-хранителя. Так что мы уязвимы.

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь! — пылко воскликнул Макс. — Только меня бесит построение логических цепочек в твоей голове: ты и сам говоришь, что в случае проблем мы огребём, но продолжаешь идти на чёртово кладбище!

— Там похоронен Джейс Эрондейл, величайший мечник своего поколения.

— О, я читал про него на уроках истории. Джейс лучший мечник, но он был жестоким человеком! Оставлял после себя бассейны крови. К тому же, ты мог бы использовать одного из духов-хранителей, которые служат нашему дому.

— Джейс могущественнее.

— Окей, он могущественнее, но что это изменит? Ходж, например, отличный дух! И ты привык к симбиозу с ним.

— Ходж не самый сильный! А дом Моргенштернов сейчас опережает Лайтвудов. Потому нам нужны лучшие духи-хранители. Из-за чего и приходится идти на риск.

— Сдохнуть на кладбище тёмных — отличный способ помочь семье, Алек. Ты чёртов гений!

— Ой, да завались уже, — Алек отмахнулся от брата и ускорил шаг.

Обиженный Макс больше не сказал ни слова, просто следовал за ним.

Вытоптанная тропка вела вглубь тёмного леса сплошь утыканного высокими, худосочными соснами. Чем дальше они уходили во тьму, отдаляясь от огней ночного города, тем больше надгробных плит им встречалось. Вычурные и пугающие, они притягивали взгляд к себе и своим владельцам.

Сотни упокоенных здесь духов, почуяв шаманов, выбрались из своих могил и смотрели на непрошеных гостей с тем же вниманием, с каким астроном смотрит на звёзды.

— Я сильный дух, хозяин! Присмотрись ко мне! — прошептало нечто зеленое и безобразное, перекатываясь комком отвратительной слизи около простого куска камня.

— Проваливайте! — что есть мочи завопил мужчина в странной широкополой шляпе и военной форме. — Чтобы духу вашего не было на моём кладбище! А не то перестреляю всех, как чёртовых гуков. Или… вы одни из них, да? Признавайтесь!

Он даже выхватил револьвер старого образца и прицелился в Лайтвудов.

— Жуть какая, — пробормотал Макс, неприязненно ёжась.

— Помоги! — его схватила за руку обезображенная девушка, у которой не было половины головы. — Дух возмездия обещает мне силы, если свершится моя месть! Помоги мне отомстить, юный шаман, и вся моя мощь станет твоей.

— Спасибо, но я не ищу духа, — вежливо поблагодарил Макс, вырывая руку из цепкой хватки.

— Ты пожалеешь, если откажешься. Я сильная ведьма, — прошипела она.

Но Макс её проигнорировал и пошёл дальше. Ему было неприятно здесь находится, не нравилась та тяжёлая атмосфера, которая давила на них, высасывая потихоньку их силу.

— Я нашёл, — воскликнул Алек, ускоряясь.

Макс последовал за ним, торопливо скидывая с себя цепкие руки духов, желавших прикоснуться к шаману, ощутить его мощь.

Более опытный и тренированный Алек умел с ними обращаться, потому к нему не цеплялись с таким остервенением. Впрочем, ему было наплевать на всё вокруг, даже на Макса он не обращал особого внимания, пытаясь отыскать могилу Джейса, величайшего мечника. Духа, способного сделать Алека сильнее. Если они объединятся, то он сможет противостоять Джонатану. Сможет оспорить первенство Моргенштернов, как самых сильных шаманов Нью-Йорка.

Добравшись до небольшого холма, на котором стояла скромная могила с потрескавшимся камнем, Алек позвал:

— Джейс Эрондейл, дух бесплотный, взываю к тебе.

Ответом ему была тишина. Джейс не явился на зов, и даже Макс не вставил никаких колкостей. Впрочем, Макс отстал по дороге и сейчас слонялся где-то на кладбище.

— Джейс Эрондейл, дух бесплотный, взываю к тебе, — повторил Алек, оглядываясь также, как пассажиры убер, которые пытаются отыскать своё такси в толчее других машин.

— Джейс Эрондейл, дух бесплотный… — начал он ещё раз.

— Да нет его здесь, шаман. Пора было и самому догадаться, — раздался ленивый голос. — Ты слишком сильно шумишь.

Алек обернулся к источнику звука и увидел перед собой призрака с пугающими жёлтыми глазами с вертикальным зрачком.

— Кто ты? Представься, повелеваю…

Дух поморщился и в очередной раз перебил его:

— К твоему сведению, мне можно задать обычный вопрос без всех этих шаманских штучек. Я Магнус, — улыбнулся тот. — А ты?

— Алек, Александр Лайтвуд.

— Один из великих родов, — вскинул брови Магнус. — Увы, духа, на которого ты положил глаз, больше здесь нет.

— О чём ты?

— Его уже забрали. Джонатан Моргенштерн.

Алек выругался, разочарованный таким поворотом событий.

— Здесь и помимо Златовласки есть много сильных духов. Могу порекомендовать парочку.

— Себя, например? — ухмыльнулся Алек.

— Я слишком крепкий орешек, не по твоим зубкам, дорогой. Но здесь есть и другие достойные кандидаты. Могила Джема Карстейрса вон в той стороне, — Магнус указал юго-восточное направление, откуда и пришёл Алек.

— С чего ты взял, что будешь мне не по зубам? — спросил он.

Магнус поморщился, недовольный таким переходом.

— Знаешь, дорогой, если бы я хотел привлечь твоё внимание к своей персоне, то пошёл бы именно таким путём. Своеобразная самореклама и брошенный тебе вызов. Лучше было бы проигнорировать мои слова и воспользоваться советом насчёт Джема. Или спросить про другого духа, который мог бы быть тебе полезен.

— Назови своё полное имя, — потребовал Алек, вкладывая в свой приказ крупицы шаманской силы.

Магнус был недоволен оказываемым на него давлением и хотел бы сопротивляться, но многим проще было представиться. Его фамилия всегда отпугивает хороших мальчиков.

— Магнус Бейн, — сообщил он, глядя на Алека с чувством превосходства.

Он ждал, что тот уйдёт, поджав хвост, как облезлая дворняжка, получившая очередной пинок под зад от злобных людишек. Но Алек не сдвинулся с места, о чём-то размышляя.

— Только не говори, что прикидываешь подойду ли я на роль твоего духа-хранителя, — попросил Магнус.

— А ты подходишь?

— Я полудемон, дорогой. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Что чем сильнее наше единение, тем хуже для меня. Такие, как ты, наделяют огромным могуществом, но вместе с тем поглощают своего носителя. Но ты полукровка.

— Да, поэтому у тебя будет чуть больше времени, чем у того, кто попытается заключить сделку с демоном, — подтвердил Магнус, умалчивая о некоторых выгодных ему фактах их возможного сотрудничества. — Так что пораскинь мозгами и проваливай. Пока ещё можешь.

— А иначе что? Нападёшь на меня?

— Я относительно мирный парень, к тому же, умер не так давно, ещё и столетия не минуло. Но мне чертовски наскучило это кладбище. Отец верно говорил: я приму приглашение стать чьим-то духом-хранителем рано или поздно. Но я успешно держался, а сегодня меня буквально ломает согласиться и свалить. Тем более шаманы так и маячат перед носом. Такие сочные, аппетитные. И если в первый раз я смог отказать, то второй раз искушение слишком велико. Особенно когда передо мной предстаёт моё любимое сочетание.

— Любимое сочетание?

— Тёмные волосы и голубые глаза. Всегда западал на таких мальчиков.

Алек вспыхнул и прочистил горло, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Ты сказал, что уже отказал кому-то?

— Да, сначала приходил Валентин, а годы спустя его дочь и сын. Я ведь почти согласился! Повезло, что Клэри не обладала твоим очарованием.

— Ты переоцениваешь меня, — спокойно ответил Алек, игнорируя подкаты Магнуса.

— Что ты, дорогой! Я вижу тебя насквозь. И непорочность твоего сердца, и честолюбие с семейной гордыней. Это твои основные грехи, но они же делают тебя достойным человеком, ведь ты способен на самопожертвование ради тех, кто тебе дорог. Потому ты и разговариваешь со мной до сих пор. Хочешь принести себя в жертву ради чести семьи. Нелёгкий выбор.

Алек промолчал, избегая взгляда Магнуса. От общения с этим духом возникало такое ощущение, будто тебя раздевают перед целой толпой созерцателей, раскрывая не только тело, но и самую суть. Каждую крамольную мысль, каждый грешок.

— Знаешь, я окажу тебе любезность, — решил, наконец, Магнус. — Проваливай, Александр. Эта игра не стоит свеч.

— Что? — Алек, не ожидавший подобного заявления, встрепенулся.

— Надеюсь, ты встретишь подходящего духа-хранителя, — улыбнулся Магнус, исчезая на месте.

— Нет! Подожди! — воскликнул Алек, пытаясь схватить его, но всё было тщетно. Магнус исчез и не отзывался на призыв.

— Нашёл своего Джейса? — спросил Макс, отыскавший, наконец, Алека. — Это какой-то пиздец, а не кладбище! Да меня в районе красных фонарей меньше окучивают, чем здесь.

— Это потому, что ты никогда не прибегаешь к услугам шлюх. Посмотри как-нибудь, какой шум поднимается с появлением Мелиорна, — ответил Алек, все ещё блуждая взглядом по округе, в надежде увидеть Магнуса.

— Да плевать мне на шлюх и на Мелиорна. Умоляю, скажи, что мы можем свалить отсюда?

— Идём, — выдохнул Алек, сдаваясь.

В конце концов, его цель не достигнута — Джейс уже выбрал себе шамана. А встреча с Магнусом… было бы глупо поверить незнакомому духу и объединиться с ним. Сперва следовало навести справки и всё как следует разузнать.

***

Алек вновь брёл по кладбищу тёмных духов в поисках могилы Магнуса. Только теперь он был один, ослабший после боя, с практически опустошённым резервом шаманских сил. Джейс в тандеме с Джонатаном едва не отсекли ему руку. Кажется, один из них пощадил его в последний момент, только Алек не был уверен кто.

Кровь запеклась и неприятно стягивала кожу даже в тех местах, где не было ран. Его левый глаз так заплыл, что Алек едва мог им видеть, но он упрямо слонялся меж надгробий, совершенно не замечая, как местные духи стягиваются вокруг него, жадно ведут головами.

Ослабевший шаман — легкая добыча. Его телом можно завладеть, как своим собственным, чтобы покинуть кладбище и закончить дела, удерживающие их на земле. Или просто повеселиться. Продолжить убивать, зависать в игорных притонах, трахать девок и парней. У каждого призрака, окружавшего Алека, были свои планы на него.

Вот только духов, желающих им воспользоваться, было слишком много. Потому когда один из них попытался напасть на Алека, то его остановили другие претенденты и между ними завязалась схватка.

— Он мой, мой, мой! — кричала седая старуха, разрывая на части нечто мохнатое и не похожее на человека.

Только в этот момент Алек осознал, как глупо поступил. Он испуганно уставился на окруживших его призраков, а затем побежал. Это был единственный способ спастись. Его сил не хватило бы, чтобы противостоять им сейчас. Тем более духов было слишком много.  
Он мчался, что было сил, огибая надгробия, пытаясь рассмотреть дорогу здоровым глазом. Но его то и дело толкали, тянули за руки, рвали одежду. Алек уже начал прощаться с жизнью, потому что после очередного тычка он упал и покатился вниз с пригорка. Даже если он не свернёт себе шею, духи не оставят его в покое.

Вот только, к его удивлению, никто не последовал за ним. Алек затравленно огляделся, чуть приподнимаясь с земли и замечая, что призраки столпились у кромки леса, не осмеливаясь выходить на поляну, на которой он оказался. Здесь был разбит небольшой садик с бонсаем, а мощёная крупным булыжником тропа вела к мрачному фамильному склепу.

Это могло значить только одно: здесь похоронен некто, кого боятся даже местные духи. Но терять ему было нечего. Моргенштерны начали нападать на Лайтвудов и отвоевывать их территории. Он должен был придумать, что им противопоставить. И на ум пришёл только Магнус. Полудемон, способный усилить Алека, пусть даже путём уничтожения его души.  
В прошлый раз он ничего не знал о Бейнах или взаимосвязи с такими, как они. Но теперь Алек был подготовлен. Он был готов отдать всего себя в обмен на восстановление чести семьи. Вот только отыскать Магнуса так и не удалось. Ещё и духи дождались, когда Алек зайдёт вглубь кладбища, и напали на него. А теперь он здесь… сам не знает где.

— Магнус Бейн… дух бесплотный, — прошептал Алек, не вставая с земли, — взываю к тебе.

— Александр, — раздался удивлённый голос Магнуса. — Ты решил умереть на этом кладбище, чтобы провести со мной вечность?

— Стань… моим, — прошептал Алек, облизывая потрескавшиеся, разбитые губы.

— Что?

— Стань моим духом-хранителем, — повторил он.

— Прежний вариант звучал интереснее, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — Да и тебе не помешало бы дожить до завтрашнего дня. Будет глупо заключать подобную сделку на смертном одре.

— Помоги мне, — попросил Алек. — Ты же можешь.

Магнус покачал головой, присаживаясь рядом с Алеком.

— Я не смогу. Твой резерв практически опустошён, у тебя не хватит сил на объединение.

— Это значит… ты согласен? Нужно только дождаться, когда я восстановлюсь?

— Если ты восстановишься, Александр, — честно ответил Магнус.

— Пообещай. Пообещай мне, что мы заключим союз. Тогда я… мне легче будет выкарабкаться. Зная, что это поможет моей семье.

В глазах Магнуса читалась снисходительность и сожаление.

— Обещаю, Александр, если ты выживешь, то я стану твоим духом-хранителем, — согласился он, наблюдая, как хмурая складка между бровей Алека разглаживается. Его лицо стало таким расслабленным и умиротворённым, что Магнусу стало его жаль. Он был уверен: Алек не протянет до рассвета.

***

— Что там? — с интересом спросил Алек, слыша где-то в коридоре крик матери.  
Макс поморщился и устало посмотрел на брата.

— Магнус доводит её до белого каления, а отдуваться приходится всем остальным.

— Они не поладили?

— Мама не привыкла, что кто-то способен ослушаться её приказа. А твой дух… он послал её, представляешь?

— Маму?

— Да, у них едва до драки дело не дошло, но папа смог её успокоить. Они очень ждут твоего выздоровления. Надеются, что с Магнусом ты сможешь отстоять наши территории.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — признался Алек, глядя в потолок.

У него было не так много времени. Он не знал, сколько отведено тому, кто связал свою душу с демонической, но был уверен, что стоит поторопиться.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спросил Алек, желая сменить тему. — Мама решила, кто станет твоим духом-хранителем?

Макс замялся, топчась на месте, после чего сказал:

— Она забыла обо мне, сейчас есть более важные дела. К тому же, Ходж теперь свободен.

— Может, оно и к лучшему. Ты не попадёшь в эпицентр нашего противостояния с Моргенштернами.

— Но это наша война, Алек! — возразил Макс, — и моя тоже.

— Ты ещё слишком молод. Наслаждайся этим временем, пока можешь.

— Говоришь так, будто ты сам дофига взрослый. У нас всего три года разницы, Алек! И мне уже семнадцать!

— Вот именно, — кивнул Алек, — семнадцать. Лучше пригласи какую-нибудь милашку на свидание.

Макс психанул и заявил:

— Да пошёл ты!

После чего выскочил из комнаты Алека, громко хлопнув дверью.

***

Его время было на исходе. Эмоции утратили прежние краски, чувствительность значительно снизилась, обоняние стало непростительно острым, а глаза болели от яркого света. Алек считал, что его душа умирает, снедаемая силами Магнуса.

Впрочем, сделка была исполнена: дом Лайтвудов вернул себе былое величие и власть. Потому потеря старшего сына никак не отразится на их благосостоянии. Хотя Алек и надеялся, что ему будет отведено больше времени, нежели три года…

Но он не жалел ни о чём из того, что было. Разве что о том, чего он ещё не успел. О ком-то таком близком и родном, но таком недоступном.

— Ты последнее время особенно молчалив и мрачен. Что-то случилось? — спросил Магнус, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

С тех пор, как силы Алека возросли, внешняя оболочка Магнуса стала телесной и осязаемой, даже его магия вернулась. Иногда Алек скучал по тем ощущениям, которые испытывал, когда дух Магнуса вселялся в его тело, делая их единым целым.

— Размышляю кое о чём, — ответил ему Алек.

— О чём именно?

— Не важно.

— Полагаю, важно, — возразил Магнус, — раз ты с сидишь таким похоронным выражением лица. Я твой дух-хранитель, Александр. Твои проблемы — мои проблемы. Помнишь?

Они смотрели друг на друга, не отводя взгляда, словно пытались переупрямить один другого.

— Сколько мне осталось? — спросил Алек.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — нахмурился Магнус.

— Я меняюсь. Мои органы чувств работают по-другому. А ты сразу предупреждал меня, что единение с полудемоном чревато последствиями.

Магнус потёр лицо рукой и сказал:

— Похоже, ты не понимаешь механики взаимодействия с такими, как я. Когда шаман объединяется с демоном, то он меняется, но не умирает, Александр, а сам становится демоном.

— Что?

— Твоё тело преобразуется, подстраиваясь под мои нужды и мою силу, чтобы я смог вернуться к жизни, если пожелаю.

На лице Алека отразился полнейший шок. Он был готов ко многому, но не к такому.

— Ты в порядке?

Алек поднялся и приблизился к Магнусу, возвышаясь над ним.

— И давно положение дел изменилось? — спросил он. — Давно я принадлежу тебе?

— Несколько месяцев, — спокойно ответил Магнус, хотя и чувствовал себя неуютно.

— То есть теперь ты мой хозяин, а не наоборот?

— Я надеялся, что в первую очередь мы… — Магнус запнулся всё ещё не осмеливаясь произнести нужных слов. Да и сложно было описать их с Алеком отношения. — Что мы друзья. Равные.

— Равные? Я до сих пор приказываю тебе, а ты продолжаешь подчиняться, хотя можешь и не делать этого.

— Александр… я всегда мог противостоять тебе. Также, как противостою Мариз. Я не обычный дух человека, и заставить меня подчиниться без моей на то воли — сложно.

— Тогда почему?

— Поначалу хотелось развеять скуку. Надоело сидеть на кладбище.

— Поначалу? — спросил Алек, заглядывая ему в глаза, будто желая уловить в них нечто большее. — Погоди, а как же Джонатан? Ты же отказал ему.

— Потому что у него не было голубых глаз и тёмных волос, Александр. Моё любимое сочетание, помнишь? И ты никогда не обращался со мной, как с демоном, как с духом, который обязан повиноваться. Ты относился ко мне, как к кому-то важному. К кому-то особенному.

— Я ко всем так отношусь, — смутившись ответил Алек.

— Верно, — Магнус поморщился, словно ему стало больно. — Ко всем, я не особенный.

— Шутишь? — изумился Алек. — Конечно, ты особенный! Ты уникальный! Ты часть меня самого, ты мой…

Магнус прикрыл ему рот ладонью и, сверкая глазами, сказал:

— Если ты скажешь «дух-хранитель», то я устрою тебе взбучку, Лайтвуд.

Алек смотрел на него, будто искал ответы на ни разу не озвученные вопросы. А затем легонько поцеловал его ладонь. Магнус удивленно убрал руку, недоверчиво глядя на него.

— Ты тот, кому принадлежит моё сердце. Ты тот, кто важнее всего для меня, — прошептал он, желая озвучить своим чувства и мысли, о которых не осмеливался заговорить все эти годы.

Шаманы редко воспринимали духов всерьёз. Они были чем-то вроде домашнего скота. Некоторые, конечно, проявляли уважение, редкие шаманы могли дружить со своими духами. Но такие, как Алек, были париями. Любовь и отношения между живым и мертвым порицались всегда. А уж когда твой избранник не совсем человек… Алек же всегда был слишком подвержен мнению семьи и их желаниям, потому предпочитал сдерживать себя, хотя и догадывался, что его чувства взаимны.

Магнус был намного более открытой личностью. Он никогда не боялся говорить того, что думает, не боялся противостоять чужому, даже более авторитетному мнению, не боялся быть собой. И теперь Алек размышлял, были ли черты характера Магнуса частью его демонического происхождения и передались ли они ему в результате их объединения? Потому что он был серьёзен, как никогда, и готов пойти на всё.

— Твоя семья, — отозвался Магнус, понимая, что Лайтвуды не примут роман сына с кем-то подобным. А семья для Алека всегда значила многим больше, чем даже он сам.

— Я выполнил свой долг перед ними, Магнус. И теперь… теперь я хочу пожить для себя. Я готов к этому. Если ты хочешь? Если ты разделяешь мои желания.

Магнус разделял и ещё как.

***

Магнус вошёл в дом, обвешанный таким количеством пакетов с покупками, что едва мог все это удержать.

— Александр, будь добр, помоги мне, — позвал он.

Но Алек не ответил, хотя Магнус видел, что его обувь на месте, а, значит, он дома.

Кое-как сгрудив всё своё добро у порога, Магнус побрёл по дому в поисках Алека. Тот нашёлся на террасе с письмом с руках. Он смотрел вдаль на песчаный берег и набегающие на него волны, но сам находился далеко отсюда.

— Привет, — осторожно поздоровался Магнус, нервно подёргивая массивную цепочку с флаконом, полным крови Алека с концентрированной силой шамана. Древняя уловка, позволяющая духу сохранять телесную оболочку даже на расстоянии от шамана.

— Привет, — спокойно ответил тот. — Я получил письмо от Иззи.

Магнус застыл, не зная, что и сказать. Семья всегда многое значила для Алека, но с тех пор, как он признался родителям в их отношениях, его изгнали и лишили фамилии. Так что Алек не виделся с родными полтора года. Они даже в Нью-Йорк не наведывались из-за этого.

— Что она пишет? — спросил, наконец, Магнус.

— Приглашает на свадьбу.

— Александр! Звучит потрясающе!

— Да, но родители будут против.

— И что? Это свадьба Изабель и только ей решать, кто будет на ней присутствовать.

— Что если они откажутся приходить из-за меня или устроят скандал?

Магнус подошёл к нему и присел на корточки, нежно касаясь его лица.

— Александр, твоим родителям слишком важно общественное мнение. Они никогда не станут выносить на всеобщее обозрение семейные неурядицы.

— Это ещё не всё. Иззи говорит, что у неё есть серьёзный разговор. Она… она хочет, чтобы мы остались с ней и её мужем, приняли их фамилию.

Магнус нежно ему улыбнулся и провёл подушечкой большого пальца по щеке.

— Для тебя всегда было важно быть частью чего-то большего, Александр, — мягко ответил Магнус. — Если ты согласишься стать частью семьи Изабель, то я последую за тобой.

Алек явно колебался и всё ещё не принял окончательного решения, потому лишь кивнул Магнусу.

— Я напишу ей, что мы приедем и всё решим на месте.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Магнус. — А теперь поднимай свой зад, и помоги мне разобрать покупки. Кстати, как зовут будущего мужа Изабель?

Алек бросил взгляд в приглашение и прочёл:

— Саймон Лавлейс.

Магнус остановился на месте и уставился на Алека.

— Что? Что-то не так?

— Нет, просто я знаком с этим парнем. Отличный выбор, — ответил он, вспоминая духа-хранителя Саймона по имени Рафаэль. Они с Магнусом в своё время были друзьями, так что поездка обещала стать интересной ещё и для него самого.

Да и переезд в Нью-Йорк теперь заиграл новыми красками. Александр, наконец, успокоится и обретёт целостность, а у Магнуса появится более обширный круг общения. Конечно, он будет скучать по этому домику в уголочке рая на островах, но ничто не помешает наведываться сюда на время отпуска.

Только вот отпуск в ближайшее время им не предвидится, потому что семья Лавлейсов одна из самых слабых в Нью-Йорке, а у Александра в крови искусство войны и страсть к сражениям. Но Магнус готов биться с ним бок о бок. Всегда. Потому что они не просто влюбленная пара. Они шаман и его дух-хранитель.


End file.
